Niña odiosa
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Amaba cada cosa de mi niña odiosa, porque sin quererlo me cautivo. Regalo atrasado de belen, espero me perdones.


**Niña odiosa**

Tome un sorbo de café… maldición esto era tan aburrido, que no daria por estar con Karin, por abrazarla, besarla, por disfrutar cada milímetro de su deliciosa piel… ok, este no es el mejor momento para esa clase de pensamientos; miro nuevamente la pila de papeles de que tengo al frente, si no lo hago ahora no regresare con Karin en un buen rato…

-¡Toshiro~! -Escucho la cantarina voz de Matsumoto en cuanto abre la puerta.

-Matsumoto -le digo en forma de saludo sin despegar la mirada de mi papeleo.

-Ignorare tu tono apagado mi niño -me dice mientras me guiña el ojo y se sienta frente a mi. -Y dime ¿cómo les fue? Pronto tendré mini-shiros corriendo por mi casa -Dice pícara.

-¡Matsumoto! -Digo sonrojado, como se atreve a preguntar aquello.

-¡Kya! -se levanta de la silla y no tarda en sofocarme con un abrazo. -¡No puedo creer que mi niño a crecido! -Dice apartándose y entonces me da un sonoro beso en la frente.

-¿No crees que ya soy bastante grande para eso? -digo sin ser grosero.

-Seguirás siendo mi niño siempre -dice maternalmente antes de tomar asiento.

-Gracias -digo bajo pero se que ella lo ha escuchado.

-No tienes que agradecer… cualquiera lo hubiese hecho. -Dijo tomando mi mano y con una sonrisa maternal.

.

.

 _Tome aquel libro de pasta roja que desde hacía dos semanas leía bajo el árbol de cerezo que había en el jardín, desde hacía cinco años que nos viviamos en este vecindario y leer en este punto se había convertido rápidamente en un hábito, y la razón, hummm… aunque odiara admitirlo tal vez no era el hecho que desde aquí pudiera ver el hermoso atardecer, tal vez era esa niña odiosa; la calma estuvo presente los primeros diez minutos hasta que…_

 _-¡Onii-chan! -oi esa frase dual dicha por Sõgyo y Kotowari*, mis pequeños hermanos, ocho años, son unos diablillos._

 _-¿Jugaras con nosotros? -Pregunto Sõgyo._

 _-Por favor onii-chan -apollo Kotowari._

 _-Yo… -bajo el libro y estoy a punto de agregar algo cuando siento el balón estrellarse contra mi frente._

 _-Sõgyo, Kotowari, dejen que señor amargado siga leyendo. Y nosotros vamos a divertirnos. -se acerca una niña de cabellos azabaches y ojos onix._

 _-¡Karin-chan!/Kurosaki…-dije entre dientes mientras hermanos eran efusivos._

 _-¡Oh, hola Toshiro! -Dijo sonriendo. -Supongo que no te molestara que me quede con tus hermanos. -dijo lanzando el balón._

 _No se como fue que paso, no se cuando, solo se que en menos de diez minutos ya me encontraba jugando soccer con aquella niña odiosa, mis hermanos era partícipes, claramente, aunque más que nada la pelea por el balon era entre la Kurosaki menor y yo._

 _-¡Ganamos! -Grito Kotowari y Sõgyo solo hizo un puchero mientras la Kurosaki refunfuñaba._

 _-No se preocupen… tal vez la próxima vez ganen. -Dije en tono calmado y de consuelo… aunque jamás supe si lo hacía para consolar a mi pequeño hermano o a la chica de cabellos oscuros._

 _._

 _._

-Cariño ¿que tanto pensabas? -Pregunto maternalmente, no sabia cuanto llevaba tan metido en mis pensamientos pero supongo que fue bastante como para preocupar a Matsumoto.

Negué -En nada en especial… ¿No ibas a ir con mi padre y mis hermanos? -Pregunte para desviar su atención.

-¡Oh, cierto! -Se puso de pie y depositó un leve beso en mi frente. -No olviden asistir, hace siglos que no veo a Kari-chan que ya no recuerdo su rostro. -Dice dramática.

-Matsumoto… la viste la semana pasada. -Digo obviando su dramatismo.

-Bueno, bueno, pero la extraño. -Se dirigió a la puerta. -Cuídate cariño- y sin más se fue.

Tire hacia atrás la silla donde me encontraba, y entonces pude apreciar la foto que se encontraba en mi escritorio, aquella que los padres de Karin me regalaron el dia en que mi niña odiosa y yo nos mudamos juntos; tome la foto, en ella se podía ver a una alegre niña de cabellos negros sonriente con un balón de soccer en manos, a su izquierda a su melliza, tras ellas a sus padres y su hermano, de lado derecho de la foto se veía a mi con 15 años, portaba el mismo uniforme que la Kurosaki menor, frente a mi se encontraban Sõgyo y Kotowari y tras nosotros Matsumoto y mi padre.. Suspiro mientras recuerdo aquel día…

.

.

 _-Recuerden ¡Tenemos que ganar! -Grito efusiva la Kurosaki._

 _-¡SI! -Gritaron todos a excepción de mi._

 _-No te veo muy emocionado Toshiro -dijo la chica cuando llego a mi lado._

 _-¿Por qué debería? Después de todo fui obligado a jugar en el equipo de una niña odiosa, aun desconozco la razón del porque acepte pero has que valga de algo mi perdida de tiempo -dije sin sentimiento alguno._

 _-Si no querias solo lo hubieras dicho -dijo entre dientes._

 _-¿Sabes cómo hacer que mi tiempo valga? -Dije ignorando olímpicamente sus reclamos, ella levantó una ceja escéptica y sonreí ladinamente.-Un beso -dije y ella se contuvo de inmediato a soltar un chillido. -Eres jodidamente odiosa pero… besas bien -dije y ella se sonrojo adorablemente._

 _Después del juego y de tomarnos aquella foto mis hermanos corrieron con el balón y Kurosaki Yuzu no tardó en ir tras ellos, Ichigo se alejó rápidamente para hablar con Kuchiki, su novia desde hacía medio año, y Matsumoto, mi padre, isshin-san y Masaki-san caminaban mientras contaban historias que solo ellos entendían, obviamente mi niña odiosa no tardó en tomar ventaja de esto._

 _-Toshiro -me llamo, iba un par de pasos mas atras de mi, cosa que al principio me pareció extraño pero ignore rápidamente._

 _Me detuve ante su llamado, suspire antes de girarme. -¿Que q… ?- mi pregunta se vio incompleta al sentir sus labios estamparse con los míos, sus movimientos eran inexpertos, torpes e inocentes, sonreí, aun era su primero y único y eso me hacía sentir bien, ella no había sido ni era mi única, pero maldición era mi preferida, y eso sin duda jamás se lo quitaran._

 _Rápidamente tome las riendas del asunto, sujete sus mejillas y no tarde en profanar su boca con mi lengua y saborear cada parte de ella, sus ojos se ampliaron ante mi acción y aunque al principio tomó una actitud pasiva, no tardó en intentar seguirme el paso, y joder si antes estaba disfrutando de la exploración de su cavidad ahora la sensación era infinitamente mejor, los roces que su lengua le proporcionaban a la mía era sumamente placenteros, me separe antes de tomar una bocanada grande y soltarla como suspiro._

 _-Te falta practica -dije y ella se sonrojo. -No me molestaria ser tu maestro -dije sonriendo de medio lado e irme._

.

.

-Shiro -dijo la chica castaña que entraba a mi oficina, dirigí mi mirada a ella y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. -Lo siento, Hitsugaya-san ya es hora de su salida con karin-san -dijo mientras revisaba el cuaderno en sus manos.

-Gracias Hinamori -tome un par de cosas de mi escritorio y camine a la salida.

-Cancele todas las cosas en su agenda, tiene el fin de semana libre como me lo pidió. -Dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias, tomate el resto del dia -dije antes de salir y sonreír.

Estaba feliz, estaría el fin de semana en Karakura con mi familia y la familia de mi futura esposa, que podría ser mejor que pasar un tiempo juntos antes de la boda, saqué el teléfono y marque aquel numero que me traía sonrisas, muchos dolores de cabeza, pero sobre todo sonrisas; pero antes de presionar para realizar la llamada decidí olvidarlo, sería mejor que fuese una sorpresa, ella adora las sorpresas, lo sé, la conozco lo suficiente.

Aun recuerdo el dia en que le regale aquel perro en su cumpleaños número quince, solo recordar esa sonrisa seguida de esa mirada de confusión me llena…

.

.

 _-Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan ¿no van abrir el regalo de Shiro-chan? -pregunto Matsumoto._

 _La castaña sonrió enormemente, al ver la enorme caja de color azul y mono amarillo. -¡Vamos Karin-chan! -dijo la chica más que entusiasmada. -_

 _-Lo que digas Yuzu… -dijo carente de aquella emoción, su cumpleaños quince no era lo que esperaba, solo significaba que en un año tendría esa estúpida fiesta de dieciséis y que lo peor era que estaba obligada a aceptar, no porque su familia se lo impusiera, no, sino porque ella sabía lo feliz que su melliza seria._

 _-¡No! -Gritaron en una sola voz mis hermanos. -¡Abran estos! -Cada uno extendió una caja, y ambas las tomaron con una sonrisa._

 _-¡kya! -Y cuando creía que mis hermanos eran los únicos gemelos sincronizados las Kurosaki me demostraron lo contrario. -¡Son los mejores! -_

 _-¡Hey! -Grito Ichigo e incluso yo me sentí celoso por un par de segundos._

 _-Vamos ichi-nii, admite que estas playeras son mejores que el balón y el peluche que nos diste. -dijo mostrando la playera que tenía una mitad del yin-yang, era de color rojo con y en el centro el yin._

 _-Y más creativo onii-chan -dijo sonriente la castaña, su playera era rosa y tenía el Yang._

 _-¡Bueno ¿pero no son mejores que los diarios que les dio su maravilloso padre?! - grito Isshin-san._

 _-Solo un poco/mucho mejores -dijeron ambas._

 _-Que malas son conmigo Masaki -y lloro en el hombro de su esposa, ¿como un hombre como él puede ser padre de alguien como Karin?_

 _-Bueno, pero abran ya el ultimo regalo -animo Matsumoto._

 _-¿Un regalo para ambas? -Pregunto la pelinegra con una ceja arqueada._

 _-Lo tomas o lo dejas -adverti._

 _Se encogió de hombros antes de ayudar a su melliza a sacar la tapa. -¡Por dios! -Gritaron ambas._

 _-Dijiste que querías un perro así que.. -Y no me lo esperaba, el diminuto cuerpo de la chica se pegó al mío, sus brazos estaban en mi cuello y su cabello rozaba mi barbilla._

 _-Gracias -murmuró._

 _-Oh mi querido tercer hijo es muy detallista con mi pequeña Karin -olvide mencionarlo, Isshin-san me emparejo desde que llegue con su querida hija._

 _-¡No somos novios! -Gritamos después de separarnos._

 _-Karin-chan ¿como llamaremos a nuestro perro? -preguntó su melliza._

 _-¡Hyorinmaru! -Gritaron mis hermanos._

 _-¿Eh? -expreso Karin._

 _-Es un dragon mitologico -dije mientras tomaba al pastor alemán blanco._

 _-A mi me gusta- dijo la castaña._

 _-Supongo que a mi igual -dijo ella acariciándolo._

 _._

 _._

Abrí la puerta y fui recibido por el enorme perro blanco. -Tranquilo chico -dije mientras acariciaba su blanco pelaje. -¿Donde esta Karin? -Pregunte mientras el perro disfrutaba de los mimos.

-Dudo que Hyorinmaru te conteste -reconocí aquella melodiosa voz, adoro a MI Karin.

-Pero miren a quien tengo aquí -camine hacia ella para abrazarla -¿Donde te escondías? -Dije acercando mis labios a los suyos.

-No creo que quieras saber -dijo separándose, joder, amo esa actitud, ¿y saben por qué? Porque se que soy el único que la hace doblegarse.

-Ven aquí mi amor -dije mientras tiraba de su brazo, no tarde en devorar su boca con ansias.

-Pensé que tardarías más -dijo disfrutando del beso.

-Quería… usar el tiempo… en algo… divertido -dije entre besos.

-Tendrá que esperar -dijo apartándose y yendo a nuestra habitación. - Yuzu marco, estará aquí en quince minutos -bufe al saber que no podría estar con ella en un largo rato -tal vez después, tal vez y en tu habitación, como aquella vez -dijo girarse solo para guiñarme el ojo.

.

.

 _-Toshiro… -gimió, se encontraba recostada en mi cama, yo sobre ella degustando sus labios, mi playera había desaparecido y ella con solo ropa interior. -Yo… -_

 _-¿No estás segura? -pregunte separandome de ella, la pasión y lujuria había nublado mi razón, pero no por ello el amor que sentía por esa niña, y si, digo niña porque con apenas 17 años eso era, faltaban algunos meses para que cumpliera 18 y yo, no hacía poco había cumplido los 21. -Si no lo estás yo… -un beso repentino me sorprendió._

 _-Solo te iba a decir que si tienes condones o si prefieres que tome pastillas. -Su sonrisa era inocente pero joder que me encendía._

 _-Te amo- dije, me importaba poco si solo iba a ser pasajero, aunque eso era poco probable, pero realmente sabía que en ese momento mi corazón y todo mi ser le pertenecían a esa niña odiosa._

 _-Lo se, soy una persona adorable -dijo sonriendo y no pude evitar devorar su boca con frenesí y devoción._

 _-Sere tu primera vez… y la única -susurre posesivo._

 _-¡Toshiro! -Grito al sentir mi virilidad entrar, cerró los ojos y sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda, se sentía infinitamente placentero, mas sin embargo sabía lo duro que debía de estarle pasando._

 _-Esperare -susurre._

 _-¿Esperar? Toshiro si no te mueves en este preciso momento te juro que lo lamentarás. -Dijo sonrojada y extasiada._

 _-No se supone que debía doles la primera vez -dije extrañado._

 _-No se que pasa pero ¡joder… muévete! -y sin más obedeci._

 _-Karin… eres… tan estrecha… -dije con dificultad._

 _-No digas eso… no ahora… -gimió en mi oído._

 _Esa noche marque su cuerpo de mil y un formas, besos, caricias, mordidas, y por último llenando su ser con mi esencia._

 _._

 _._

-¿Cuántas veces te jodi en esa cama? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte? -Dije pegando su trasero a mi miembro viril. Recordar nuestra primera vez me ponia asi.

-Calmate, Yuzu llegará… -el sonido del timbre interrumpió. -Ahora -se separó.

-Ok, aunque te recuerdo que no es como si tu hermana no hubiese visto una erección, va a tener un hijo así que es más que obvio que ya las a visto y sin ropa de por medio- dije a lo recibí una reprimenda desde la puerta.

Adoro a esa niña odiosa, a esa que se sonroja por mi vulgar manera de hablar, pero que en la cama eso le enciende, amo todo de ella, porque desde el segundo que la vi me cautivo, esa inocencia, esa ferocidad…

-Te amo mi niña odiosa -dije antes de entrar al baño, necesitaba una ducha fría pronto.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Lo prometido es deuda, este ¿Drabble? ¿One-shot? No se que sea, pero en cualquier forma está dedicado a belem, se que tu cumple era la semana pasada pero creeme que estaba saturada de trabajo y bueno… solo espero te guste y mucho, una sugerencia, si quieren un one-shot de este AU, por favor diganme si quieren lemon o no, y pidanlo con anticipación, plissss.

Por cierto, mencione a Sõgyo y kotowari, por los que no recuerdan quien son, en la saga de las Zanpakutos, Sõgyo y Kotowari son los dos niños en los que se materializa la Zanpakuto de Ukitake, así que aquí se me ocurrió volverlos los pequeños hermanos de Toshiro, ¿les gusto la idea?

2.- agradezco a quienes leyeron y comentaron con anterioridad y belén espero me perdones y te guste.

3.- Personajes de tite kubo, historia y AU míos, sin más me despido, cuidense, comenten y sayonara.


End file.
